


tilted

by LockPendulum



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, Smut, what else am I supposed to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockPendulum/pseuds/LockPendulum
Summary: Kazuma didn't expect that playing card games at Chrono's home would go this direction.





	tilted

**Author's Note:**

> i usually don't try to bash my own fic before it even starts but it's the first smut fic i ever posted sooo, just letting u know the potential quality of what ur gonna read
> 
> also i have absolutely no idea what other tags to add. do i need any more? if anyone has the guts to tell me what to add, i'll be more than happy to listen

Kazuma notices that Chrono’s hand is trembling when he places the sixth card on his damage zone. Staring at it, Chrono says shakily, “I can’t believe it. You just beat me three times in a row.”

Kazuma can’t really believe it either. “Maybe you got tilted?”

Chrono looks back at Kazuma and gives him a small smile. “I got frustrated, but I don’t think it affected my playing _that_ much. I think you just got that much better.”

Kazuma gulps. He should be happy, and he is, but now that he has finally caught up to where Chrono is, it’s honestly a bit scary. However, what actually scares him more is the way Chrono is acting: his hands are still shaking to the point where he can’t properly gather up his cards, and his smile seems a bit off. Kazuma isn’t sure if he is supposed to be concerned about it, but he asks anyways, “Chrono, are you okay?”

That breaks Chrono out of his daze. “Huh? Oh, I-I’m fine.”

But right after that, he drops his cards, so Kazuma starts to think that maybe he really should be concerned. When Chrono attempts to pick up his cards again, Kazuma grabs on to his hands. “Chrono,” he gazes worriedly at him, “what’s wrong?”

“Wait! Kazuma! There’s nothing wrong, I promise! It’s just, that, um…” Chrono blushes slightly, “it’s kinda… really embarrassing.”

That is not the answer Kazuma expected. “Embarrassing?”

Chrono blushes harder, and Kazuma doesn’t know what to expect. “Are you going to leave it at that?” Kazuma leans forward. “Now I’m curious.”

Chrono’s expression contorts into something weird. “I’m honestly not sure if I can say it.”

“Okay, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but telling me would be very nice.”

“Curiosity killed the cat,” Chrono mutters. Despite what he says, he heaves a big sigh. “Fine, just, don’t make fun of me.”

“Can’t promise that.”

Chrono glares at him. “Do you want me to say it or not?!”

Kazuma chuckles. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll promise to try not to.”

Chrono rests his forehead on Kazuma’s shoulder. “I hate you.”

“I love you, too. So, what is it?”

Chrono makes an indistinguishable sound. “Uh, so.”

“Go on.”

“Uh… The more you won, I was really happy for you, but, uh, I got more and more frustrated ‘cause I kept on losing, and well, I guess I got too  _excited_?”

Kazuma has to process that for a while, especially since he can’t see Chrono’s expression, before he finally understands what Chrono is getting at. He blurts out, “Losing to me turned you on?!”

Chrono presses his head harder into his shoulder as his voice raises up by an octave. “You don’t have to say it like that!”

“Well, that’s what happened, right? How else am I supposed to say it?”

Chrono lets out a frustrated groan. “I regret saying it.”

“At least I’m not making fun of you. Just surprised.”

Chrono finally takes his head off Kazuma’s shoulder to glare at him. “That’s not helping!”

Kazuma simply smirks back at him.

“You know what? Screw you.”

“Yes.”

Chrono’s jaw goes slack. Kazuma has to bite back his laughter from seeing his expression. “Cat got your tongue?”

“I-” is all he can manage out.

Chrono rests his forehead against Kazuma’s. A split second later, both start giggling at the same time.

“You’re stupid.”

“I know.”

“You know what?”

“What-- Hmph!”

Chrono suddenly kisses him. Kazuma was completely caught off guard, so Chrono takes the chance to dominate the kiss. But it doesn’t take long for Kazuma to adjust and move his lips and tongue against the other’s.

Before long, both break the kiss, completely breathless.

“My room?” Chrono suggests.

He nods, and then they quickly walk over there. As soon as they sit down on his bed, they resume kissing. He feels Chrono sliding up his hand under his shirt, feeling him. No matter how many times he does this, he always shivers at the contact. But at least that’s expected. This time, for some reason, the caresses are stimulating him even more than usual.

He flinches when the hand brushes over one of his nipples. This again isn’t something that happens usually. Of course, Chrono notices the difference right away and starts rubbing it with the pad of his thumb. Kazuma shivers again and moans into the kiss. Why does Chrono always have to pay so much attention to his reactions? It’s nice, but he feels like it’ll be hard to keep up this time.

Chrono’s mouth leaves his, and both of them try to catch their breath. Kazuma’s face feels completely heated up now. He sees Chrono looking down. He doesn’t bother looking down himself since he already feels how hard he is.

Kazuma’s surprised when Chrono moves from the top of the bed to kneel down next to the side of it.

“Kazuma, can you move your legs this way?”

He’s not sure what Chrono is planning but there's no reason to refuse. “Uh, sure.”

Kazuma bites his lip when Chrono gently presses his palm against the tent that formed in his pants. He slowly, too slowly, opens the zipper until Kazuma gasps softly at how relieved he already feels. After that, he doesn’t waste time pulling it out of his boxers. However, instead of starting right away, Chrono looks back up at him with his gaze which is sharper than usual.

“I’m thinking about blowing you.”

“Huh?’ Kazuma’s brain short circuited. That honestly came out of nowhere. He didn’t expect that today is when Chrono to decides to do this. Then again, maybe his reaction to losing made him want to do this suddenly?

“Are you sure? I told you already, but you don’t have to.”

Kazuma really hopes that he isn’t putting pressure on Chrono. But Chrono’s eyes stare up at him with determination. “Yeah,” he says confidently.

Some weird sound escapes his throat as his dick twitches in Chrono’s hand. While he did say that he was fine with never going all the way with him, damn it, he really, really wants this. Chrono’s serious expression morphs into a smirk. “Excited, are ya?”

“Yeah,” he admits uneasily. That smirk is getting to him, and Chrono’s narrowing eyes aren’t helping.

“Didn’t even try to deny it, huh.” Chrono’s voice is husky with desire. He starts stroking the shaft in his hand, and Kazuma can barely hold his voice in. “I kinda like it when you’re like this.”

Blushing, Kazuma says indignantly, “What do you mean I’m like-- Aah!”

Chrono swipes his thumb over the tip, which makes his knees jerk. Chrono’s smirk widens. “Wow, you’re really sensitive now, too,” he murmurs as he continues caressing it.

Chrono is blatantly teasing him, but Kazuma can’t bring himself to care. He needs _more_. Chrono is taking his sweet ass time touching him, and it’s starting to drive him crazy. “Chrono…,” he moans quietly.

“Hmm?” he hums and looks back up at him with _that_ expression. Kazuma still can’t exactly tell what kind of expression it is. It could be anywhere from fiercely playful to sadistic. Whatever it is, he has seen it on Chrono a few times before, but still, he’s wondering if he ended up awakening a part of him that might be a little too dangerous. When Kazuma takes a moment too long to respond, Chrono asks, “Did you want anything?”

Kazuma is gasping at this point. “Y-yes.”

“What is it?” he asks cheekily.

_Are you serious?!_ Kazuma thinks.

Chrono has the gall to giggle at whatever he sees on Kazuma’s face.

“You know what it is, you bastard,” Kazuma growls. “Give it to me already.”

Chrono’s smirk goes away as his eyes widen. “Woah, now that’s the Kazuma I know and love. Still… ”

Chrono pauses his stroking, and Kazuma is left shaking.

“Huh?”

Kazuma stares down for a while as he tries to thrust into Chrono’s hand, but it’s not working because Chrono’s grip is too loose. He looks at Chrono, whose smirk fully returned.  

“You look kinda betrayed,” Chrono notes.

“I-” Kazuma takes in a shuddering breath and releases it. He should be mad, but Chrono stopping just made him more desperate. “Please.”

His jagged grin widens. “Please what?”

_Fuck you,_ is what Kazuma wants to say, but there’s only so much pride he has. “Touch me,” he begs. " _Please."_

Finally, Chrono’s face softens slightly. He moves his face so close to it that Kazuma can feel his warm breaths when Chrono whispers to himself, “Where do I start?”

He brings it slightly down and licks the tip, almost thoughtfully. Kazuma shudders at the contact. Encouraged by his response, Chrono, more confidently, slowly drags his tongue up from the base. Kazuma curses under his breath. Damn it, Chrono was right, he really is sensitive now. He has to keep himself from whining when Chrono does it again, even more slowly, at a different angle. Chrono must have noticed, because he says, “You don’t have to hold back your voice, y’know.”

Kazuma ducks his head slightly. He mutters, “It’s embarrassing.”

“I know, right?” he agrees.

Kazuma sighs. “I’ll try. I’d be a total hypocrite if I didn’t.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. You don’t have to, but it’d be nice.”

Chrono strokes it one more time with his hand and then brings it down slightly. He places the tip in his mouth and slowly brings his head down. As he feels more and more of that soft, moist warmth wrapping around him, Kazuma starts grabbing the sheets under his hands.

“C-chrono,” Kazuma whispers.

Chrono can’t go down the entire length, but that is to be expected, and Kazuma isn’t going to complain about that. Chrono makes up for it by placing his hand on the rest. After a while, Chrono finds a rhythm, moving up and down while using his hand to take care of the rest.

Weird noises start leaving Kazuma’s throat. He instinctively brings his hand up near his mouth but soon drops it. He couldn’t silence himself even if he wanted to. Chrono takes a break to catch up breathing but continues to stroke him with his hand. “Is that good?”

“Yeah,” he breathes out.

He smiles at him before returning back to it. As he continues bobbing his head, Kazuma gently grabs his messy hair and pulls. Chrono moans, and the vibrations from that make Kazuma curse.

“Fuck it.” He can’t do what he wants to do in this position. Kazuma’s grip on Chrono’s hair tightens and pulls him away. Chrono looks at him confusedly while catching his breath. Kazuma asks, “Let me try something?”

“Sure?”

Kazuma stands up from the bed next to Chrono and turns to face him. Actually, maybe this isn’t such a good idea because his knees feel weak. Chrono asks, “Do I just stay like this?”

“I’m not sure. Can’t really think right now,” Kazuma admits. To his slight surprise, he’s managing to stand, but he’s not sure if that will last.

Kazuma’s thinking completely stops when Chrono decides to continue where he left off. Kazuma grabs onto Chrono’s hair again but this time to stop his movement. Chrono hums in confusion, but this was Kazuma’s plan in the first place. “Let me know if this bothers you.”

Kazuma tilts Chrono’s head back a little before beginning to penetrate his mouth. Chrono makes a muffled sound, but he doesn’t resist, and his hands fall limply to his sides.

After a few shallow thrusts - shallow because he doesn’t want to harm him - Kazuma decides to double check. He stares more closely into Chrono’s eyes. They seem glassy, but he doesn’t see any worry in them. Good.

He tightens his grip on his hair and picks up the rhythm. He still keeps his gaze on Chrono’s face. Fuck, he could really get used to seeing him like this, and he’s on his knees letting himself get _used_ by him, and, “You look really good like this,” he says breathily, “How’re you so goddamn pretty?”

Even with a full mouth, Chrono manages to make an indignant sound. Oops. Maybe he got too carried away. But when he looks into Chrono’s eyes again, they appear even more glazed. Kazuma starts smirking. Maybe Chrono actually likes it? He tries again, “This is payback for before. See, I’m just returning the favor.” Kazuma’s movements are getting somewhat rougher. “You like this, don’t you? Sucking me off like this…”

Chrono lets out a loud whine, and that only spurs Kazuma to continue, “Didn’t think you would, hah, like hearing me talk like this, too.” It’s getting harder for him to talk while having to breathe harder, but he’s seeing yet another side of Chrono, and he won’t dare let go of it by stopping now. He picks up his pace, making Chrono moan into it. Damn it, he’s not going to last much longer, and - Kazuma checks - Chrono didn’t even start touching himself yet. “I’m surprised,” Kazuma gasps out. “You’re not even getting yourself off?”

Chrono moans louder at that, but his hands remain closed by his sides. This is one of those times that Kazuma really doesn’t understand Chrono’s choices, but he’s not going to stop now. He’s too close to the edge, and any moment now, he’s going to-

His vision whites out as his hips involuntarily jerk. Pleasure courses from his core all the way through the rest of his body. Chrono is caught off guard, but he doesn't move, instead trying to swallow everything. When the waves of pleasure subside, Kazuma realizes that he’s grabbing on to Chrono’s hair too hard and that Chrono is probably having a hard time breathing. He finally lets go and leaves Chrono’s mouth. Chrono is gasping for air while Kazuma is struggling to remain standing up. But he fails. His legs crumple under him like jelly.

Kazuma looks over and sees that Chrono is still hard, obviously. “Chrono,” Kazuma calls out weakly, “do you need me to-?”

Chrono smiles and shakes his head. “You look exhausted.”

“You sure? You already did this for me, so I should at least try.”

“It’s fine.” Then he winks. “You can just pay me back later I guess. For now, I’ll just, I guess…”

He stands up and plops down on the bed. Kazuma decides to get up and lie down next to him. Chrono is blushing as he pulls down his pants.

Curious, Kazuma asks, “How come you didn’t want to do this before?”

His face turns a bright red as he starts stroking himself. “I wanted to concentrate. Sorry that the timing’s off.”

“Nothing to apologize about.”

Soft cries start leaving him when he picks up the pace. Kazuma guesses what happened earlier to Chrono also made him feel extra sensitive now. Chrono manages out, “It’s embarrassing having you just watch, y’know.”

“Don’t mind me.”

Kazuma actually feels a bit turned on now, but not enough to do a second round. So he decides to watch him and try his best to capture the images of Chrono’s body and expressions in his mind.

It takes only a short while for Chrono to get close. “Kazuma, actually,” he gulps, “I didn’t mind you using me like that.”

Damn it, he definitely feels turned on again. He doesn’t really know what to say, though. “Chrono.”

He manages out, “What?”

“You look really lewd now.”

“Shut up.”

“If you were gonna be like this, I should have helped you.”

He doesn’t respond since he’s so focused on what he’s doing. He looks like he’s going to be finished any second now. He closes his eyes as he calls Kazuma’s name out. Kazuma reaches his hand out and strokes his hair.

Chrono’s whole body jerks as he cries out softly. His eyes gradually open as he slowly strokes himself a few more times. Finally, he lets his body become completely limp, his chest still heaving from heavily breathing.

Seeing that his hand is completely dirty, Kazuma offers to go get tissues and clean up. Chrono just nods tiredly.

After he’s done, he lies down by Chrono’s side. Even though Kazuma is the one who usually sleeps first after something like this, Chrono is sleeping peacefully. He’s not complaining, though, seeing him rest soundly. He lets a small smile form on his face. He decides against kissing him since he doesn’t want to wake him, so he settles for closing his eyes instead.


End file.
